This invention relates to a rail connection for electrical toy model railroads and more particularly to a rail connection which utilizes connecting clamps bridging over the connecting part of two adjoining rails, the clamps being clampingly assembled onto the rails from below.
In the rail connection of this invention, the assembly of the individual rails is not actuated, as heretofore, by an inserting motion parallel to the axis of the rails, but rather by a motion that is vertical to that axis. The advantage of this arrangement, among other advantages, is that a rail section may be removed from an existing assembly by simply lifting it upwards without moving the adjacent rail section, in other words, without involving the whole assembly. By this arrangement repairs as well as alterations of an already existing assembly may be performed substantially simpler and without damaging or disturbing other parts of the assembly.
An example of a prior art connection is discribed in German Offenlegungsschrift 1 904 017. However, this prior art arrangement is not suitable for practical applications. Firstly, it is too expensive to manufacture, considering the needed tolerances, particularly when considering the small dimensions utilized in miniature model railroad arrangements. Furthermore the width of the openings needed for pressing onto the broad rail bases are too large so that the frequent use of the clamps would lead to damaging and bending.